Fat Me Lot Valley
by jawmax
Summary: AWOL. Forget Me Not Valley is sent to another diminsion were every one is fat.


Harvest Moon: Fat Me Lot Valley

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Authors note: Grant and Samantha would already be living in the valley when the story starts. Why do that? You'll see soon enough. Oh, and I based the look of the girls on a drawing I saw.

James was going to his new farm in Forget Me Not Valley, had brown hair with brown eyes and wore a white shirt with blue jeans. He heard that his father had left him that farm and he was willing to give farming a try.

"So, Takakura you and my dad were close?" James asked him.

"Yes, he was my best friend. We wanted to run a farm together but we never had the chance. But now you and I can do it together." He said. Takakura went on to give James a tour of the farm and introduced him to people around the town including three girls who moved to the Valley recently, Celia worked at Vesta's farm she had long brown hair and brown eyes and wore a green dress with a yellow bandana and apron, Muffy just got a job at the Blue Bar she shoulder length blonde hair with green eyes and a red dress with a white jacket, and Nami who was doing odd jobs around the town lived at the Inner Inn she had red hair and blue eyes wearing an orange shirt with a blue vest and white shorts.

For James when he saw Celia, it was love at first sight, but little did they or the other girls knew is that Daryl was running an experiment that would affect the rest of their lives. The next morning everything seemed to be normal Jack had just finished his morning chores he saw the girls talking in the middle of the road. Celia and Muffy giggled about something. Nami then made a coughing sound to tell them that James was watching.

"Good morning, what were you talking about?" James asked.

"Oh, nothing." Celia said with a smile. Just then the ground shook and the sky was changing to all kinds of colors but soon it stopped.

"What was that?" James asked. Before anyone could answer he felt a tingling though out his body. Then He began to swell with fat, his belly poked out from under his shirt, his face had enough fat on his face that you could barely seehis neck. His chest had man breasts and his butt was so big that his pants were skin tight on him. He now weighed 500lb. He looked over to the girls to see that they too were getting fatter like he was. Celia's apron had untied itself but she was too distracted by her growing belly.

Muffy was crying. "No! I'm too beautiful to be fat!" Nami was too shocked to speak; she kept trying to pull her shirt over her larger belly.

"What the heck is going on here?" A fatter Takakura said.

"Takakura you look like you're my age." James said. And he was right, not only did Takakura get fat he also got younger.

"I bet Daryl has soothing to do with this. He's always doing crazy experiments." Takakura said.

"If he made us fat then we're going to give him a fat lip!" The girls said. But when they got there the rest of the village was outside the lab in a mob. They were all fat and the older members of the community were all young again.

"You've gone to far this time Daryl! Come out now!" He came out just as fat the rest of them.

"Look I know you're all mad but I didn't mean for this to happen. I was working on an antigravity device, but some how I shifted the whole valley into another dimension. The physical laws here make us fat and unable to get thin." Daryl expanded.

"Can't you take us back?" James asked.

"When we arrived an important part burned out and well it was made of a very rare mineral that I can't replace. But there is an upside to all this, here no one grows old here, as you can see all of our elderly citizens are rejuvenated, and all the health risks with obesity don't seem to exist. " Daryl said.

"Well if it makesme young again then I guess I don't mind have all this extra weight." Romana said. Soon the towns' people dispersed to start adjusting to this new world. Celia started to poke her fat belly.

"Something wrong?" James asked.

"Well I was just thinking. I'm going to be fat for the rest of my life and since I'm not going to grow old that going to be a long time. It's a big change I don't know what will happen now. We're going to have to think differently about a lot of things." She said.

"Well I think that no matter what you're very pretty." James said.

"Thank you." Celia said with a blush.


End file.
